fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Volta
"It's a good day when the sky is clear, isn't it?" - Jason Jason Volta was a freelance mercenary operating around the East Coast and Midwest in the 2280s. He was something of an enigma, known for his skill in electrical engineering and traveling around to repair such systems, performing odd jobs, like courier work and bounties, before moving on and nearly disappearing. He was also known for carrying a strange cowboy-like energy weapon and a sword made out of Assaultron blades, though swore they were just decoration. To the trained eye, it was clear he was a Vault Dweller based upon his getup and PIP-Boy. Rumors would persist his description matched that of a raider known as Chase the Zapknife, part of a mysterious gang known as the Psions, which disappeared in 2278 after a brief, but we'll earned reputation in the Hardnorth Connection, the region comprising of the ruins of Connecticut. History Jason would tell conflicting stories about his past to any friends he made, such as seeing the Prydwen first take off, learning about electricity from books in a cave, being born in the Enclave, or would otherwise dodge the question. When asked about his gun or his sword, he'd answer that they belonged to his sister. To the careful observer, it was clear he had a connection with a Vault numbered 121. Appearance Standing at average height, Jason had distinctly short and spikey white hair, despite no evidence of Pre-War hair products applied to it and his eyes were of an unnaturally bright blue hue that he kept underneath reflective blue sunglasses. Besides this, he looked more or less normal with his light complexion. When traveling, he'd wear a short navy overcoat over a ballistic security vest with pieces of leather and urban recon scout armor over the shoulders and sleeves. His mechanic pants would be reinforced with light combat armor pieces and combat boots. Personality A cheery and helpful disposition characterised Jason from the getgo, almost idiotically so. His lack of interest in something was marked by his lack of attention span and hyperactive personality. He got along well with children as a result. When it came down to business, Jason was more or less straightforward in his methods and would rarely resort to outright deception to obtain certain information. When he was threatening, it was a careful facade. He seemed driven by purpose rather than bottlecaps, and a desire to redeem both himself and others around him. Somehow, he maintained a positive attitude and answered challenges or depressing situations with humor, music, and comic book references, even in combat. His disposition towards violence as a solution was limited, but so was his pacifism. Abilities Electrokinesis Due to his Psyker nature, Jason developed a psychic connection to electromagnetism. This was possible through his genetically modified pineal gland and mid-brain. To adapt to this connection, his nervous system became reinforced with special conductive and insulating stem cells that could let him safely conduct and temporarily store electricity. Jason could sense the presence of electrical fields in living beings and electric currents in electronics through walls and insulation. His awareness of electrical energy and currents could even extend to controling them, though how far has yet to be fully explored. Unlike other psykers, he prevented himself from going insane or becoming corrupted by his powers through disciplined and limited use of them in the 2280s. However, rumor persisted that the Psion Raider Gang's carnage was heralded by mysterious thunderstorms, though this was only rumor. Inventory Weapons Ranged *Custom Colt Pulse Peacekeeper *Silenced Automatic 10mm Pistol Melee *Assaultron Sword *Stallona Survival Knife *Stun Baton Thrown *Copper-Wrapped Throwing Knives *Fusion Cell Grenade Aid *Stimpaks *Rad-Away *Robot Repair Charges *Weapon Repair Kit Misc *PIP-Boy 3000 MK3 *Colt-Winchester Pulse Carbine extension **Long Scope **Reflex Sight *Small Toolkit Junk *Scrap Metal *Copper Coils *Tesla Coil *Broken Tracking Device Trivia *Jason's last name is a reference to Alessandro Volta, a pioneer in electrical engineering who invented the battery. **The name "Jason" is a Greek name meaning "healer." Category:ImtheSteve Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Psykers Category:Miscellaneous (Tales of the Wastes)